<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Wanted To Do Something Special Nice For You: by ncislover100781 (stevedannolover100781), stevedannolover100781</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775770">I Wanted To Do Something Special Nice For You:</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/ncislover100781'>ncislover100781 (stevedannolover100781)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781'>stevedannolover100781</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love Of The Ages Series: [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Dinner, Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Surprises, Talking, Valentine's Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:42:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/ncislover100781, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Steve decides to take the bull by the horns, &amp; surprise Tony for Valentine’s Day, Will he be surprised?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anthony DiNozzo/Steve McGarrett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love Of The Ages Series: [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Wanted To Do Something Special Nice For You:</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Summary: Steve decides to take the bull by the horns, &amp; surprise Tony for Valentine’s Day, Will he be surprised?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*</p><p> </p><p><b>“God, I <span class="u"><em>can’t</em></span> believe we made it a whole year, It was the best move I made, Following my heart, &amp; accepted Tony’s invitation for a first date”</b>, Commander Steve McGarrett thought to himself, as he sets everything up for their anniversary date on Valentine’s Day. He just wanted everything to be perfect, &amp; he is waiting for his lover, Anthony “Tony” DiNozzo to come home to him. Steve is feeling great, that he is able to do this for his lover.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, The <em><b>NCIS Agent</b></em> was feeling good, &amp; the day ended up being perfect. He has a sneaky suspicion that his hunky brunette has something up his sleeve. The Handsome Man was feeling lucky, that Steve is doing this, &amp; for their relationship.</p><p> </p><p>The <b><em>Five-O Commander</em></b> finished up his results, &amp; he was so glad that it was exactly what he wanted. He also just wanted Tony to enjoy himself, &amp; have fun. The Former Seal felt that he accomplished it, Steve was glad for once that he was able to do this nice thing for his lover.</p><p> </p><p>Tony got home, &amp; he was in awe that his dining room, &amp; living room was set up beautifully. <b>“I have such a <b><em>wonderful</em></b> man”</b>, He thought to himself, as he took everything in. “Welcome Home”, Steve said from behind him. Tony just reached out to kiss, &amp; hug him as a response.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe that you did this for us, Our anniversary, I love you so much, Happy Valentine’s Day, Baby”, He said, as they shared one more kiss, &amp; pulled apart. “Come on, Let’s eat”, Steve said, as he leads him to the table. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Babe, You deserve the best”, With that, They went on to eat their wonderful meal.</p><p> </p><p>*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>